Forest Knights
Origins Blessed with life by the gods, Forest Knights emerge from their plant-like state to fight alongside Humans and Angels. They are summoned only to fill their purpose. Many are skilled in the art of magic, and many are skilled in the art of swordplay and fencing. They are born from seeds, and they take form to resemble their plant-like state. Every Knight was born with their purpose, and they set off to fulfil this. Once that is over, they are free to do as they please. They may rest into their seed form for their long awaited rest, or remain in their humanoid states and wander the world. History Centuries ago, Forest Knights were as common as Angels, who they worked alongside with. Angels were assisted by the Knights in matters they could not attend to. Throughout history, the Forest Knights were almost as famous as Angels. Then one day, centuries ago, they were discontinued. It wasn't until five decades ago that a new line of knights emerged. During those fifty years though, much has happened. Among the Forest Knights lie the most powerful Knights. These Knights are "Five-Starred" and they are classified due to their abilities and combat experience. Here is the list of the current legendary Forest Knights, there can be many more, but they are yet to be found. * General Champion Oak - A powerful man who assisted in taking down a large hoard of Demons that invaded and planned the mass destruction of the country. With his legendary glaive, he helped his brother in arms, Redwood, take down the Demon General. * Sir Cres Redwood - A man who also assisted in taking down a large hoard of Demons. He wielded his legendary greatsword and brought foes to their knees. He was no slouch in combat. During their fight against the Demon General, he delivered the final blow. * Madam Fireweed - Her magic abilities were so unrivalled, thanks to her advanced knowledge of the arcane arts, that even human Mages put her in their history books. Rumors say that her healing powers were so strong, that they could even revive the dead. * Sakura Cherry Blossom - A very beautiful woman, who was well known for her archery skills. These days, she is known for making a line of clothing which is strictly worn by nobles. She also assisted in taking down a hoard of Demons that plotted the destruction of the country. Rumors say her archery skills are so amazing, that she could shoot an ant in half, perfectly straight down the middle. * Captain Yaupon - ??? Appearance & Personalities Much like humans, Forest Knights come with their own sense of personality. Some may have the personality of what their plant's appearance represents, whilst others may simply be whatever they wish: two Sunflowers are never the same, just as two Roses are never the same. and two Daisies are never the same. Forest Knights carry the appearance of a normal Human, but there are notable differences. A Forest Knight will be likely to have a hair colour of their said plant, and the eye colour of their plant's secondary colour. A Forest Knight will dress according to how they see themselves and whatever fits how they portray themselves. Most Forest Knights wear plate, while some do not wear armour at all. Skills & Abilities The following are a list of skills that every Forest Knight can use, no matter where they come from. . Solar Cannon - 'The Forest Knight stores up their power from the sun, no matter what time of day it may be. The Knight shoots out a grand beam of light energy towards the threat. Depending on the Knight's magic power, and the amount of time spent storing up the energy, this beam varies in power. No cannon is ever the same. The following is a list of all the abilities accessible to a certain Knight. ''(If you decide to make your own, please know that you are only allowed to have ONE ability. Not even Legendaries have multiple abilities) * Solar Power - The Knight gains a small boost of Physical & Magic Strength during the day. * Lunar Power - The Knight gains a small boost Physical & Magic Strength during the night. * Captivating Petals - When a Knight fights alongside with a member of the opposite gender, they gain a boost of physical strength and speed. When fighting alongside someone with this ability, teamwork is a must. * Thick Roots - The Knight can easily regain their balance in most situations. This also makes these Knights much harder to knock down. * Scarlet Seeds - The Knight has the ability to summon sharp, pointy projectile seeds that aid them against ranged foes. * Grand Thorns - The Knight can summon a coat of spikes, or "Thorns" to protect themselves. * Healing Roots - The Knight can slowly heal their wounds with each step they take. * (Race-Locked Ability) Eerie Roots - When in grave danger, the Forest Knight will take a frightening form, with abnormal abilities. Some of these include a change of personality, appearance, and even their power rating. '''What's a power rating? '''A power rating is a Forest Knight's way of rating another Knight's ability in combat. It's their way of pinpointing the better people in society. They are also rated by their '''TEST STATS. Power Rating Chart: What are TEST STATS? '''A TEST STAT is a stat level depending on what tests the Knight has gone through in order to receive their rating in their certain subject. '''EXAMPLE: A Common Sunflower Knight is rated by her abilities in battle. Sunflowers are commonly ranked 3-stared with the following stats ATTACK: 3/10 DEFENSE: 4/10 SPEED: 7/10 MAGIC: 10/10 Races & Sub-Races The following is a list of plants that are allowed to be used for a Forest Knight: * Flowers * Trees * Bushes/Shrubbery * Vegetables (That have seeds) * Fruits (That have seeds) Weaknesses & Flaws Like most creatures, Forest Knights do have their weaknesses. Contrary to belief, just because it was once a plant, does not mean your usual "Fire" or "Ice" will work. (Some weaknesses are not yet labelled) * Time of Day - Certain Knights are not at full power during certain times, and some are especially uneasy when revealed during a certain time. Some even to the fact that they lose a power rating. Current Existing Forest Knights * Jack Pepo - Pumpkin - 2-Star How to become a Forest Knight Want to become a Forest Knight? Simple. Just send Dr_PuddingMan a forum message on what plant your Forest Knight is based on, and he'll make a skin for you! He will also provide a rating and stat total based on any information you can give me about the Knight you made up. Please Note: There is no such thing as a '''perfect stat '''Knight. When making your Knight, use the following Template. Character Name: (Character's name, it must somehow revolve around the plant it is.) Weapon Choice: (The weapon choice can be whatever you think fits your character! It can even be plain magic!) Race: (Your character's plant) Strengths: (Your Character's Strengths) Flaws: (Your Character's Flaws) Appearance: (What your character casually wears) Preferred Star Rating: (Write down your stats and the Star rating you think you deserve!) Category:Custom Races